Information exchange have changed processes associated work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered for personal and business consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to content management tools.
Increasingly, cloud based content providers are utilized for providing content to client device(s) associate with user(s), where the cloud based content providers have client interface(s) that automatically track activity(s) associated with the user(s). However, there are currently significant gaps when managing content in relation to activity(s) performed by the user(s). Personnel resources are unnecessarily consumed to manage content related to activity(s) of the user(s). Lack of relevant activity based content management schemes lead to poor management of personnel resources when attempting to tailor content management in relation to activity(s) of the user(s).